Yaritai desu, captain to
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Nadie del Raimon sabe dónde ha ido su capitán; por lo cual Tenma Matsukaze va en su búsqueda


Tenma Matsukaze acudía corriendo a casa de Shindou Takuto, su capitán, el cual se había marchado sin previo aviso y de malos modos del instituto el día anterior y nadie sabía nada de él, no lograban contactar con él por teléfono ni fijo ni móvil, y todo el equipo estaba preocupado, pero no se atrevían a acudir a su vivienda, ya que pensaban que se arriesgarían a una pelea con el capitán

-Si… que está… lejos…- Tenma jadeaba, la vivienda de Shindou era de las más lejanas, y eso que estaba en el mismo barrio. Tras descansar un poco, llamó al timbre, pero nadie atendía… volvió a llamar un par de minutos después, y nada…

Tenma se tuvo que sentar en los escalones, -Tsk… ¿qué hago? Espero que no esté gravemente enfermo o algo así…-, en un momento en que todo se quedó en silencio, escuchó una melodía bastante melancólica y de buen sonido en la parte de atrás; así que Tenma se acercó con sigilo a la ventana de la que salía la melodía, la cual estaba ligeramente entreabierta

-Es Shindou… no le veo enfermo… pero…-, Tenma estaba hablando hacia dentro, iba con cuidado hasta que un gato le cayó encima al chaval y pegó un grito, el cual alertó a Shindou

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?... ¡Tenma!, ¿qué haces en mi casa?  
>-Ay… el gato me ha arañado en la cara<br>-Tsk… anda… ve a la puerta y ahora abro…

Tenma fue con la cara como un mapa de carreteras a la puerta de la casa, no tardó mucho en abrir su capitán, el cual llevaba un pequeño botiquín

-Anda… ven a la sala de música, que te curo…  
>-G… gracias…<p>

Mientras le curaba, Shindou volvió a preguntar que hacía en su casa

-Es que… AY… no respondes a ninguna… AY… llamada, como te fuiste ayer de golpe… AYAYAYAYYYY…  
>-Quería estar solo… no me encuentro con ánimos de seguir en el equipo… y a saber cuando vuelvo… solo iré para exámenes y nada más…<p>

Tenma no respondía, ya que el alcohol en la cara escocía muchísimo; pero cuando terminó de curarle, siguió hablando

-El equipo te echa de menos…  
>-Da lo mismo que me echen de menos… no voy a estar haciendo algo a lo cual le estoy tomando asco… ahora vete, y diles a los chicos que de momento no quiero saber nada del fútbol<p>

Shindou se dio la vuelta para volver al piano, pero Tenma le cogió del brazo

-¡¿Por qué solo piensas en ti, Shindou?; hay gente que te aprecia, ¿y tú no vas a hacer lo mismo?  
>-¡Esa gente no aprecia, solo son compañeros de equipo, nada más!, ¡y peor si entre esos "compañeros" tengo a uno que lo que intenta hacer es que seamos el hazmerreir y otro que piensa que entrenar es un camino de rosas solo porque haya sido capitán del equipo campeón del Fútbol Frontier!<p>

Tenma, muy enfadado, aferró de ambos brazos a Shindou e hizo que se apoyara contra el piano, de una manera un poco violenta, -¡¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de tener la poca vergüenza de decir eso cuando todos hemos buscado cómo mejorar el equipo, cómo mejorar el fútbol, y sobre todo, cómo mejorar nuestro ambiente; y más aún hacer tanto daño a alguien a quien quieres tanto como Ranmaru?  
>-T… Tenma, me… haces daño…<p>

Tenma no se reconocía haciendo eso a su capitán, tampoco reconocía a Shindou pidiendo que dejara de apretarle

-C… capitán…-, Tenma le soltó los brazos, -… s- solo quería que nuestro equipo tuviera el carácter que tenía el equipo de hace diez años…  
>-Tenma… las reglas no son las mismas… el fútbol no es lo mismo… no podremos ser los mismos…<p>

El carácter de Shindou había cambiado radicalmente, de gritar y lagrimear, había hecho que hablara con suavidad y con cariño… ¿por qué?, ¿tal vez había empezado a tener miedo de Tenma con lo que le había hecho?

-Capitán… yo… lo siento… siento haberle hecho daño…  
>-T… Tenma… no pongas esa cara… creo que necesitaba algo de ayuda para relajarme…<p>

Ambos se quedaron callados y sin cambiar la posición durante un rato

-G… gracias, Tenma…-, Shindou abrazó a Tenma con cariño, cosa que al susodicho le impresionó un poco

Shindou pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo... ¿por qué abrazaba a Tenma?, ¿por qué era tan cómodo abrazar a alguien como Tenma?, ¿era realmente miedo?, no sabía que pensar… ese chico era una persona muy distinta; además, no le amaba, aún se planteaba si le quería siquiera… tal vez era que le veía como un salvador o como un ángel de la guarda, eso justificaría, por ejemplo, que tuviera más fuerzas ahora de pedirle que se quedara con él a pedirle que se fuera

-Tenma… erm… ¿quieres quedarte hoy a dormir en mi casa?, tengo sitio

Nunca creyó que diría eso, más votos para pasar una noche las tenía,por ejemplo, Kirino Ranmaru, a quien conocía mucho y quería; notaba que el cerebro ya no controlaba la boca, sino que decía todo sin pensarlo

-Tendré que llamar a casa y avisar a Aki… un momento  
>-… vale, espero…<p>

Asimismo, notaba que cada vez menos partes de su cuerpo obedecían al cerebro

-Vale… hasta mañana… …-, Tenma colgó el teléfono, -Shindou… Aki dice que… ¡mmmmh!-, Shindou empezó a besar a Tenma con ganas

-C… Capitán, ¿qué…  
>-Llámame Shindou… Tenma-kun<p>

Oír que su capitán le llamó Tenma-kun hizo que recibiera con gusto los besos de Shindou, Tenma tampoco controlaba lo que hacía, así que dijo una frase que significaba dar vía libre

-Q… Quiero hacerlo con el capitán…

Shindou lo oyó y se subió con cuidado sobre el piano de la habitación, el cual tenía ya la tapa cerrada y daba la sensación de ser más bajo

-Tenma… entonces hagámoslo…  
>-¿E… esto aguantará nuestro peso?<br>-Seguro que sí… llevo muchos años con este piano…

Shindou se desabrochó los pantalones y se quitó la camiseta y Tenma se bajó un poco sus pantalones cortos de la equipación

-Tenma… acércate…

Tenma se acercó sin hablar mucho y se apegó a Shindou, el cual, al notar el roce de ambos, expulsó un gemido

-Shindou… ¿estás bien?  
>-S… sí, sigue moviéndote<br>-V… vale… Shindou-kun…

Tenma se movía tímidamente, pero era suficiente para que Shindou continuara gimiendo; hasta que Tenma dejó de moverse

-Tenma… ¿por qué no te mueves?  
>-El piano es un poco alto… tengo que estar un poco de puntillas…-, Tenma bajó la cabeza, lamiendo de cuello hasta la entrepierna, donde se paró y empezó a sorber con fuerza<br>-¡Te… Tenma!, ¡NGHAAAAAAAAH!-, la propia impresión ya le hizo acabar de golpe, para disgusto de Tenma  
>-¡Shin… dou!, ¡Avisame… al menos!, ¡puaj!<br>-Lo… siento… no me ha dado tiempo…

Tenma echó los fluidos de Shindou en su mano, -Bájate de ahí… no puedo alcanzarte bien…-, Tenma hablaba mientras jadeaba un poco de cansancio  
>-Me tumbaré en el suelo…<br>-V…vale, Shindou-kun

Se pasó los dedos por la mano todavía manchada de fluidos y acto seguido se puso de rodillas e introdujo los dedos a Shindou

-¡Ten… ma-kun!  
>-No digas mi… nombre tan en alto… me da vergüenza… … E-eleva las piernas…<br>-¿C-cómo sabes tanto… de… esto?  
>-¡¿Eh? P... pues… soy un adolescente al fin y al cabo y… he visto estas cosas en internet…<br>-O… okay, perdona por la pregunta  
>-No… pasa nada…<p>

Tenma sacó los dedos de golpe y usó su mano aún manchada para tomarse la entrepierna y entrar lentamente; aunque fue lento, Shindou volvió a gemir en voz alta el nombre de Tenma

-Shin… dou… NGH…  
>-P… perdona… de nuevo… no puedo controlarme… ¡AH!<br>-Ya... … no importa…

Tenma se movía con lentitud, aunque Shindou le pedía ir más rápido; el capitán estaba lagrimeando y sonreía, Tenma en cambio tenía cerrado un ojo y cara que señalaba agotamiento

-Shindou… no aguanto más…  
>-A… aguanta un poco más… me falta poco a mi también…<p>

Tenma estaba apretando para no acabar, hasta que miro la cara de Shindou, el cual cerró los ojos y abrió la boca lo más que pudo; entonces Tenma se agarró de las piernas y bajó la cabeza, con una cara que en otras circunstancias señalaría dolor más que placer. Un rato después, estaban ambos tumbados en el suelo juntos, aunque no abrazados, conversando

-Tenma-kun… creo que te quiero…  
>-Shindou-san… pero si a ti te gusta Ranmaru…<br>-Eso ya lo sé… a él le amo, a ti te quiero…  
>-Vamos… ¿como a todos los del equipo?<br>-Me ha costado decidirme… pero a partir de ahora te tengo que agradecer muchas cosas… muchísimas  
>-No me has respondido…<br>-Bueno… como a los del equipo, pero un poco más…  
>-Al menos eso es algo…<p>

Ambos terminaron sonriendo

FIN


End file.
